emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5199 (19th January 2009)
Donna nervously attends Zak’s birthday party and encounters potentially incriminating evidence, while Natasha is secretly concerned by Mark and Katie’s closeness. Plot Donna is nervous ahead of Zak’s birthday party and Marlon can do little to reassure her. As the party goes on around her, Donna is cornered by Debbie and politely reminded to leave Ross alone for Marlon's sake. Growing suspicious of Debbie and Eli’s behaviour, Donna follows the pair outside. Unable to hear what they’re talking about, Donna heads into the barn to cover herself and Eli follows her. While sharing a drink with her brother-in-law, Donna recognises a feedbag as being the same as the one tied around Shane’s body in the Dingles' barn. As the pair return to the party, Eli makes an emotional speech about how everyone makes mistakes. Marlon is grateful to him and shares his belief that Donna wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise their marriage. However, Donna heads to the police station and views the crime photos of Shane's death. Meanwhile, Natasha takes a guided tour of the estate and her properties with Rodney. Spending time with the villagers, Natasha begins to piece together local gossip about Shane's murder in an effort to discover what effect it will have on Home Farm’s reputation. After a morning of investigation, Natasha heads back to Home Farm to find Mark and Katie moving furniture together and is secretly concerned by their closeness. Natasha shows a harder side when she warns Katie not to get too familiar and suggests she start looking for another office. Staying at Paddy’s, Chas refuses to go to Zak's party when it is made clear Aaron won’t be welcome. Paddy offers Chas his support and tells her she and Aaron can stay as long as they want. Unbeknownst to Chas, Paddy is feeling good at having her around. Cast Regular cast *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Dining room, hallway and office *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, back lobby and beer garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Hotten Police Station - Working area Notes *A customer at the Woolpack is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,780,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes